Swings work
by csisk8rchica
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Sorry it's taken so long to update. please R and R!
1. Finding the swing

Title: Swings work Author: Neb Rating: PG Summary: G/S. After a tough case Sara finds refuge in an odd place. Disclaimer: It all belongs to CBS, and nothing belongs to me. Authors Note: This is based after a very similar situation that happened to me a few nights ago.  
  
The radio blared loudly; as she drove her Tahoe down the nearly empty highway, and with the windows open, the cool night air blew her hair into a frenzy of knots and tangles. She needed to get away; get away from the things causing her her pain and destruction.  
  
She didn't know where she was going but she was going somewhere. She didn't know what song was playing, she didn't know where she was, and frankly she didn't care, she just wanted to get away and get away fast.  
  
After driving what felt like hours she found herself pouring herself out of her Tahoe and walking. She was so lost in thought, that the past few hours seemed to blur together, or at least what parts of the last few hours she could remember.  
  
Grissom was being his usual self and not caring, Catherine was in a fuse about, well, everything, and Nick and Warrick were their usual selves and were to busy talking about sports and women. All of them were too busy to even notice her pain and frustration.  
  
Before she knew it, she was sitting alone on a swing set, which was when she realized she was in the same park her and Grissom had investigated in the Branson Case. Immediately, thoughts of that investigation flooded her mind. Her and Grissom had worked together, just the two of them. "He 'needed' her, he 'had' her. Bull crap!" she thought. All he was doing was building her up and tearing her down.  
  
She sat there moving back and forth slowly, lost in thought, and lost to the world.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Grissom sat in his dark office looking over a case file when Catherine walked into his office.  
  
"Grissom, have you seen Sara?" she asked.  
  
"No Catherine, I haven't, but if you see her tell her I need to speak with her."  
  
"Ok, Grissom." She said leaving the office and walking through the lab in search of her colleague. When she walked into the DNA lab, she was greeted by the typically happy face of Greg Sanders.  
  
"Greg, have you seen Sara?"  
  
"Yeah, she left about an hour ago. She looked upset." He said not even looking up from his work.  
  
"Are you sure she left Greg?"  
  
"Yeah, stormed out like a hurricane." Catherine sighed and left for Grissom's office.  
  
"She left Grissom."  
  
"What?" He looked up confused.  
  
"Sara left, what the hell did you do now?"  
  
"Why do you assume that I did something?"  
  
"Never mind. Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" She asked, as he shook his head no.  
  
Catherine pulled out her cell phone from its holder on her belt and dialed Sara's cell phone number, but there was no answer. She called her home phone, but there still was no answer.  
  
"Grissom, I don't like this?"  
  
"Catherine don't worry, she's probably stuck in traffic and her cell died." She gave him a look of disbelief. "Fine, will it make you happy if I go and see if she's at her apartment?"  
  
"It would be a start."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing Griss, just go."  
  
He sighed softly as he got up and grabbed his coat. He wasn't upset about having to find Sara; he was scared what of condition he would find her in.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
TBC 


	2. A plant wont work

Ok guys here is the next part, and then comes the ending. I hope yall enjoy it and please remember to R and R (no flames =I )  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Grissom had decided to take the long way to Sara's house when he started thing about the previous events of the day.  
  
Sara had come to his house to confront him about how she felt and how she was sick of the way he was treating her. 'For the past four years all you have done is draw me close then push me away.  
  
'You don't want me to be with anybody else but you don't want to be with me'.  
  
He just stood there in silence, as she waited for him to say something, but he didn't, and she left.  
  
He went after her but he was too late, and she was gone.  
  
Going into work, he had planned to put her on the same case as himself, but traffic halted him from getting there on time for assignments, and Catherine put Sara on her case.  
  
Wakening from his daydream he realized he was headed on a different road than what he should have been on. Stopping at the corner of the street he took a look around.  
  
Looking around, he spotted a familiar vehicle: it was Sara's. Turning his Tahoe into the parking lot, and into the spot next to Sara's, he realized Sara wasn't in her Tahoe.  
  
Getting out of his Tahoe, he decided to walk a bit to see if he could find her. It was a rather big park, and he wasn't sure if he should stay and wait for her to come back, but then thinking about all that could happen to her, he began walking.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Sara sat sitting on the swing, still. She didn't know what to do except leave Vegas. She didn't want to leave, she had too much history here, but then again, her history was what was making her so upset.  
  
If she stayed, she would have to put up with Grissom, but if she left, she would have to put up with never seeing him again. Either way she knew she would never truly be happy.  
  
The sound of a cracking twig and the rustle of leaves caught her attention and she turned around quickly to see the cause of the disturbance.  
  
The man stopped as she turned around and just stared at her. He stood there a few seconds longer before taking a few steps forward, which was then that Sara realized who the man was.  
  
"Grissom what are you doing here?" She sounded upset.  
  
"Sara, we need to talk." He said as she turned her back to him, still sitting on the swing.  
  
"No Grissom, I really think we don't."  
  
"Sara, I'm sorry." He said walking slowly around her to see her face.  
  
"For what Grissom?" She said looking up at him with soft, sad eyes that looked like they were to spring fourth a river at any moment.  
  
"For whatever it was that I did to make you so upset."  
  
The soft sadness that had filled her eyes was replaced with a strong anger as she began to speak. "For what Grissom? Do you even know what you did."  
  
He looked her in they eyes, his bright blue ones against her brown ones.  
  
Sara gave a sarcastic chuckle then spoke, "Grissom, the only thing you ever do is ignore me, push me away and pull me back. You don't want me to have a relationship with any other man but you don't want to have a relationship with me. You lied to me all those years ago before Frisco when you told me you loved me. You told me to go to Frisco because it would be a great job opportunity for me. When you called me out here I couldn't have been happier. I thought it was our chance for us to rekindle what we may have lost." She paused. "Grissom, all I ever wanted was for you to love me back. After I got a taste of that all those years ago I just need it more with everyday. The only way I can stop this feeling, this pain is to not be with you, not be around you. And a plant is not going to work this time."  
  
"What are you saying Sara?"  
  
"I'm saying that our feeling are no longer mutual, and I am leaving the lab Grissom. I'm going to finish out this week and then I'm gone, and a plant is not going to work this time"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: TBC 


	3. Staying or Leaving?

Chapter 3  
  
Grissom stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She couldn't leave him. He wouldn't survive without her he needed her.  
  
"Sara, please." He kneeled down in front over her as she dropped her head. "Sara please look at me." She lifted her head and what he saw was a beautiful, porcelain like, tear streaked face.  
  
"Sara I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Realization hit me when you came back from 'Frisco. I realized that you deserved better: you deserved someone younger, someone more attractive, not someone who would eventually be loosing their hearing because of a hereditary disease. I didn't want to have to put you through that, even though God knows I wanted to be with you. I wanted you Sara, it was so hard to resist the urge to put you on every single one of my cases." He paused to look deeper into her eyes to see if he could uncover any types of clues as to what she was thinking.  
  
"Sara, I am in love with you. I always have been and always will be. It's so hard to try and fight it. I know I don't deserve you but I want you so bad. Please forgive me for being such a jerk and not thinking or listening or even seeing. I tried so hard to ignore everything I was feeling that I didn't even think about you. I'm sorry that my wake up call had to come this way, but please don't leave me."'  
  
He lifted his hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks, when she lifted her cold slender hands to his. Thinking she meant for him to stop, he pulled his hands back slowly. Keeping her hands on his, she spoke just above a whisper.  
  
"Grissom, you could be deaf, dumb and blind, and I wouldn't care, you are the one man I love, and nothing can change that." She paused slightly then spoke again, "Grissom, there is nothing I want more than to be with you."  
  
"So, you're going to stay?"  
  
She gave him a smile and a chuckle. "With an apology like that I don't think I could ever leave you."  
  
He rose from kneeling in front of her to standing and pulled her up with him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he lifted her into a kiss.  
  
Pulling apart gently her head rested against his.  
  
"Promise me one thing Sara."  
  
"Anything." She said almost breathlessly.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
"I promise." She said kissing his lips gently.  
  
"Thank you," he said against her lips.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Grissom and Sara had decided to meet at Sara's in an hour. Sara headed home to clean up since she had already logged out of work, and Grissom returned to the lab to collect his things, then head home for a shower.  
  
Walking into the lab, the first face to greet him was that of Catherine's.  
  
"Did you find her?" She asked.  
  
"Hello to you too Catherine." He said walking into his office, Catherine following closely behind.  
  
"Hi. Did you find her?"  
  
"Yes I found her. She's fine, we're fine."  
  
Catherine's face lit up. "So you guys-"  
  
"Yes Catherine, we made up."  
  
"Did you kiss her?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
His face turned red thinking about the earlier events and how to now answer her question.  
  
"I knew it!" She rejoiced. "Yes!" she cheered.  
  
"Catherine," he said half smiling while trying to be serious. Sara wasn't even around and just thinking of her slightly made him smile like an idiot. "Don't worry about anything. I'll explain later. I have to go home and get ready for my 'date'."  
  
Catherine smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you finally got your head out of the microscope." She winked.  
  
"Ha ha. Thanks Catherine."  
  
"Anytime Griss."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
He quickly walked up the stairs to her apartment with the red roses tucked under one arm and his other hand tucked in his pocket. Knocking gingerly on her door, he waited for her to answer.  
  
He heard a muffled 'coming' from the other side of the door, then the turn of a few locks. The door swung open revealing a very sexy looking Sara Sidle clad in a form fitting violet spaghetti strapped tank top and low rise jeans.  
  
"Hey!" she beamed. "Come in."  
  
He walked in slowly, then smiled remembering what he had brought.  
  
"These are for you." He said holding the roses out towards her.  
  
She smiled and offered him a thank you. After a few moments of putting the roses into a vase, they found themselves sitting on the couch together.  
  
Grissom sat slumped against the armrest as Sara rested against his chest. They talked about things that had happened while they were distant and how they felt. They both gave sincere apologies when Grissom sat up slowly, compelling Sara to do the same.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to tell you something."  
  
She nodded for him to go ahead.  
  
"I want to tell you that I know I'm not the best people person, I know I tend to only care about myself, but today I want to vow to you that I will totally be considerate of you, and your feeling, and I want you to know that I respect you, and that I will always be honest and loyal to you."  
  
She nodded as she bit on her lower lip.  
  
"Sara, will you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Will you wear this promise ring for me? I want this to be symbol of my loyalty and honesty to you. As long as you are wearing that ring, I know that you love me and you know that my loyalty and honesty to you will always be sincere."  
  
A smile spread across her face. "Of course Grissom!"  
  
He smiled as well as he slid the silver band clad with a small diamond onto her finger.  
  
"I hope you planned for a long commitment to me, because I am never taking this off." She chuckled.  
  
"For you Sara Sidle, I will always be there for you as long as you want me."  
  
The End 


End file.
